Turn the ground upside down
by AL0NE.IN.THE.SHAD0WS
Summary: When memories rip the ground from underneath our feet, making our feeble bodies fall to the ground, unsure of how to get back up... What more can we do but call upon the people we love? Rated T for possible language use. Lots of good stuff to come.
1. Awakening

The cheesy taste that covered the blonde girl's pallet didn't satisfy the senses as they once had as she sat cross legged on the beach gazing across the water at the Titans Tower with the final bite of her pizza lost inside the depths of her body. Jokes had lost their humor, sleep had lost its fufillment in overcoming the fatigue she felt very often, and food lost almost all flavor before running down her dry throat. She felt as if she was misery's company recently, especially after her previous experience after school.  
It began just as any day did, having her waking up before her parents, leaving them a note of goodbye and what time she would be home that night from school. The day went on as usual- her friends surrounded her protectively as if, ironically, someone would take her away forever if they didn't keep their eyes on her every second of the day. The moment their judging eyes and gossiping mouths were turned, she was suddenly swept away, books and all, and everything was dark. She remembered her wake up call had been her body being thrown to the ground in a heap of confusion, a room of volcanic stone and rubble surrounding her. That was, until she noted the odd presence standing above her, flooding her mind with images and nightmares that seemed more like lost memories then anything else.  
They happened to her. She had filled that life with her own. Now, suddenly, she had become a new person and forgot it all with a clean sweep to the mind? How was that even possible?  
The question was answered as her eyes gazed upon a memorial stone, shined to perfection and engraved with dark lettering.

Terra.

A Teen Titan

A true friend.

True? How could this be so? She traded the love of these people for destruction and didn't turn her head in rememberance. She turned away and never looked back, yet, they still called her friend...  
What Beast Boy tried to tell her so long ago must have been true then. She had powers. She had been a Teen Titan through the good, even if she created most of the bad with a trail of broken trust behind her. Typical. All she had ever known was running, and then when someone finally offered her a permanent home, filled with people that would love her...

She shook these thoughts from her head, her blue eyes clamping shut and her ears burning from the silent words that played with her mind.

They don't love you now. No one does. You're just another faceless girl... Insignificant.

How her heart longed for her subconcious to be wrong...

After a couple of hours later, Terra knew she had to get home to the people who had taken her in... A mother and a father, so to speak. They hadn't known eachother long, seeing as it had been less than half of a year since her memory restarted itself as a normal teenage girl without a clue if she had a home or parents, but they were still the only two people she could really depend on right now. That she could trust without second guess...

Quietly, the leggy girl gathered herself up from the sand, brushing the white grains from her uniform black skirt and pale socks. It felt odd to be the only one on the beach on such a good day as this, but she was thankful nonetheless. The looks she was given around here... Sometimes she just wished she could see it in their eyes what they thought about her: the look-alike of the one who overthrew the city, but in reality, still the same girl...

Clenching her teeth, she began to stomp away from the water... Away from the beach... Away from everything she knew until she figured out what to do with herself.


	2. Dancing Sausages

The morning light danced in the air as the new day approached, more importantly, a new WEEKEND day. Everything always seemed to be a little more serene in Jump City when the youth was able to go about free wheeling, rather then pressing their noses to small printed, uninteresting, weird smelling textbooks. Though the addition to the population of people to look over increased, the Titan's worries dwindled... as long as the alarm stayed quiet.

Already the regulated weekend schedule began: Robin was moving about the kitchen, humming to himself as he tore apart dough and smacked it flat on the counter before sticking a tastey smelling sausage within its contents and rolling it to perfection. Normally, seeing as it was eight in the morning, the boy wonder would be having an obsessive compulsive meltdown, tempermatically knocking down every bedroom door the hallway had to offer, and stomping off with a metal shoe, a purple cloak, a handfull of red hair, and some sort of animal tail dragging toward the training grounds at the base of the tower; however, this was one of the two days a week that he could smile upon his sleeping friends... They should have every opportunity to enjoy it while it lasts.

As he placed the last sausage roll onto the base of the metal cookie sheet, his foot ventured behind him and tilted down the oven door. Like some sort of professional dancer, he swivelled on the balls of his feet to face the oven, holding the bottom of the pan in the palm of his hand before sliding it gently into the heat. With a final goodbye and a smile of satisfaction to his work, he put the little doggies to rest by silently closing the door to the oven and letting the shadows envelop their darling, sleeping, yummy dreaming bodies. As morbid as this was, he couldn't help but want to laugh at his maternal instinct kicking in for food, but decided against it... Seeing as no one was awake, and that would be a little odd.

Strangely, his ears picked up on a chuckling coming from behind him, as if his mind had acted against his will and decided to do its own bidding from now on. With his back arched, he turned around defensivly, his eyes glaring at the figure who dared sneak up on him..

"Dude, is this how you usually are when you're cooking breakfast? I need to wake up more often!" The changeling heaved, holding his sides that ached as they squeezed his lungs to try and contain an outburst of intense laughter. He had to admit, the fact that their team leader could dish out some intense home cooking was awesome, but when his dancing was added to the the equation, it was outright... Gay. "Can you start doing a dinner show, too? I'm sure Starfire would enjoy some of that!"

One of the best things about living with a bunch of teenage superheroes was that they could pick on eachother without any added drama. Sure, there was the occasional "You're going too far, Beast Boy" and "You never know when to stop, do you Beast Boy", but that was of course expected as well, with all of the hormones and such. He was just trying to keep the mood lively, afterall.

Still... One of the single most awesome, spectacular, chuckle-punching, gut bursting, seriously HILARIOUS thing... Was the face Robin made when someone mentioned his and Starfire's "association" with eachother. Though they had clearly made the moves on eachother in Japan, Robin was still too uncomfortable with the entire concept of having a girlfriend, and it showed deeply to the point where it was almost sad. Not that Robin was embarassed to do anything with her... In front of everyone, on occasion... But he couldn't utter the word "girlfriend" without his voice raising and octave, or without some weird twitching nonsense going on under his right eye. Clearly, he was just afraid of commitment.

The blood boiled in the boy wonder's face, which puckered as if he had just stuck a lemon in between his teeth and chomped down on it, and his hands which had fallen at his sides spazzed into different shapes as he tried to figure out what to say to that. Though he usually didn't have any striking hard lines or features to his face, he now looked as if he were an eighty year old man with constipation.

Beast Boy couldn't contain his laughter at this _CLEARLY_ attractive face, and fell backward into his seat at the breakfast/dinner table, his mouth's hinges so widely spread that his fangs were fully unsheathed. "Dude... Please... Stop.. You're killing me... I was just joking..." He panted, laying a lazy, gloved hand over his eyes to try and get the mental picture that was now framed and polished in his mind for future generations.

Robin took a deep breath through his nose, resting a clutched fist on the counter to his side as he cooled down, not being one to take other's judgements well. He wasn't so used to being on the other side of the jokes just yet, nor was he well trained in not voicing his thoughts right after his humiliation became the center of attention. "Yeah, well at least I'll have someone to 'dance' for..." He murmured, turning to the sink and picking up a rag to wipe the counters off with. In his mind, this was an accomplishment- he hadn't done anything to make Starfire upset with him and leave, but it wasn't exactly taken as he intended...

Beast Boy's clenched eyes widened as his head rocked back into place, his jaw now only slightly opened in a small circle, his lower canine peeking out of his lip. "What's that supposed to mean... I suddenly don't have a chance with anyone?" He said, his ears drooping as he turned to face the glass table.

Robin's eyes widened, his sense of wrongdoing slapping him in the side of the head before he turned to Beast Boy again. "No, that's not-"

"I SMELL PIGS IN A BLANKET!!!" A rough voice echoed as the door to the common room slid open, a metal figure filling its frame before it dissappeared into the kitchen within the blink of an eye. Cyborg's nostrils opened, letting the scent of their wonderful breakfast to come fill his senses and make his mouth salivate. Though he really didn't know it, he was doing a great deal by breaking the invisible tension between the two.

Feeling it was a bit useless to try and cover his tracks now, Robin sighed, throwing the rag into the sink with a small smile. "They'll be ready in a few. Why don't you go wake the other two up? I'm sure they'd like to get a chance to get here before they're all gone," he said before realizing his attempts to be nice were halfway in vein.

An uncharacteristicly looking Starfire hovered into the room, her eyes darkened by lines of little sleep and her back arched in a lazy manner. Usually the Tamaranian was one to carry herself to the highest, especially in the morning when everyone seemed tired at best, but as for now she looked... Unkept.

Cyborg stepped to the side in confusion to try and get out of Starfire's way as she crawled her way to the cabinet of cups. In a haze of Zombie blindness, she grabbed a wine glass and headed for the refrigerator to raid their stash of mustard before sitting across Beast Boy. Four down, one to go.

Not wanting the entire room to be faceplanted to the clear glass table in tired depression, Robin looked to Beast Boy while opening the refrigerator. "Beast Boy, why don't you go get Raven? I'll start making your breakfast for you while you're gone," he commented with a hopefully uplifting smile, not wanting to be on the changeling's bad side for the day. It was one thing to get on one of the other's dissappointed half, but it was an entirely different thing to get on his. Beast Boy had the special guilt gift that kept on giving- almost his mere presence made you feel bad about yourself. It was as if every time something bad happened and he didn't make a joke about it, you were to blame for the team's down spirits. Not something he really needed to add to his pack muling of issues as it was...

Beast Boy's ears twitched as he was mentioned, listening to the proposition Robin had offered him. Hmmm... Walk down the hall, knock on the door, and not have to cook... Or stay plastered to the cold glass and not eat because he was too lazy to make a mess in the already clean kitchen.

"Alright... Be right back, I hope," he smiled, his mind filled with the vision of Raven stealing his soul for waking her up before lifting himself from his chair and giving Cyborg a routeine knuckle bump as the metal giant intercepted his seat at the table.

"Don't worry! She doesn't bite anymore!" Cyborg called after the changeling, anticipating his response. "Yeah, she's upgraded to slapping..!" Beast Boy said, turning around to get one last look at the common room before his epic journey began. He took an exaggerated deep breath, trying to be funny as he turned and ran down the dark hallway.

The laughter dwindled down to a quiet muffle as he made his way down the dim pathway, his eyes easily adjusting to the light as he read the names on each of the doors as he passed them. First there was Cyborg... Of course that's why he woke up so abruptly- his room was the closest to the kitchen. Starfire was next, on the opposite side of the hallway. She'd forgotten to shut her lights off, as usual, but no one really ever minded so much as to invade her space and turn them off. His own came next, and shortly after would be Raven, of course, but something happened out of the ordinary... Something that he hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

And that's where I'll leave you all for now. ^^ Muahahahahaha. Sorry about that. Anyway, I was surprised to see that I already had one review. -__- I didn't really expect more then that, seeing as the last chapter was so small.

:3

Anyway. Reviews are loved. Please do them- bad, not bad~ It doesn't matter. ^-^ I like to learn what I can, and I do from other people.

THAAAANKS for reading! More chapters up soon!!


End file.
